1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens system particularly for use in optical rotary joints, an optical rotary joint using the lens system, and also to a method for adjusting a lens system of this kind.
2. Description of Related Art
Various transmission systems are known for transmitting optical signals between units that are rotatable relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,578 discloses an optical rotary joint for a plurality of channels, having a Dove prism. An arrangement having a plurality of GRIN lenses is provided for coupling light into or out of glass fibers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0036735 discloses an optical rotary joint for a plurality of channels, having a Dove prism as a derotating element. Light is coupled-in from supply light-waveguides via collimators into a Dove prism by means of which it is derotated, and is fed into leading-away light-waveguides via further collimators.
Another kind of optical rotary joint is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 01/98801. A micro-optical system is set out therein which has optical and mechanical components in the form of a one-piece component. A substantially higher packing density of single glass fibers can be achieved with this embodiment.
With the systems known from prior art, relatively large efforts are needed for exact adjustment of the collimators or the micro-lens arrays.